


【OK】キスの証明/UFO Catcher

by RemainsCat



Category: Ozakikkawa, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainsCat/pseuds/RemainsCat





	【OK】キスの証明/UFO Catcher

キスの証明

今天的RED SHOES热闹依旧。

晃司向这边走来的时候，尾崎已注意到他唇边隐约的瘀痕，掩盖了原本可爱的弧度。  
「哇唔，晃司你那…怎么搞的。」  
岡村一边惊呼，一边将眼睛瞪得圆滚滚。晃司灰溜溜地坐在尾崎身边，轻车熟路地对侍者说着「一杯掺水威士忌」，几秒后又一副等不及的样子，直接捞过尾崎面前的杯子，喝了一大口。  
「喂，」你都不注意点的吗，随便就用人家的杯子……这样想着的尾崎，到底还是没吐槽出声，只是默默从晃司手中夺回杯子，「你那伤是怎么回事，也算是有名人士了，小心点啊。」  
语毕，他捧起酒杯，轻啜了一口。  
「…别提了，」今天的晃司看起来一副没精打采的样子，「……白天在公司已经被训得够惨，你们就别再说教了吧。」  
他伏在桌面上，相当挫败的模样，以又蠢又可爱的姿态映在尾崎眼中。

侍者很快端上了晃司所要的掺水威士忌，晃司立刻端起酒杯，一副等不及灌醉自己的样子。似乎是被豪迈灌酒的动作牵扯到伤口，他轻微地「嘶」了一声，表情也随之一滞。  
「会痛吗？」尾崎问。  
「嗯……」倒是老实地承认了，「打在脸上那拳可真重，嘴里满是血腥味，…真够麻烦的。」  
…心跳好像在加速，真是不妙呢。突然意识到这点的尾崎，难得没有为此感到不安。酒精可真是厉害啊…他想。  
眼中的晃司似乎正逐渐变得闪闪发亮，被渐入佳境的醉意模糊成散布诱惑的中心，麻痹了总是时刻保持警觉的心。……就是这样，人类才会沉迷买醉的啊。  
那么，就放纵自己沉溺一次，也没关系吧？

「我来帮吉川治疗吧？」  
尾崎说，还不等晃司反应，已凑近了对方写着迷惘的脸。  
他吻上晃司的唇角，…如果那可以称之为吻的话。他们是朋友，又或许如晃司所说，是酒友。酒友有亲吻彼此的资格吗？在确认两人关系的定义以前，就姑且当这触碰仅是嬉闹而已吧。  
他伸出舌尖，温柔而不容抗拒地从晃司唇角的伤痕滑过，起初动作轻柔得彷如拂过的羽毛，却又忽然贪婪地施力舔压，直到晃司因疼痛而呻吟出声。  
可那终究不是吻，也不能成为吻。至多只能算是恶作剧罢了。

短暂的触碰瞬间便结束了，尾崎坏笑着放开晃司，端起酒杯，装作对刚才行为毫不在意的样子。  
一时间，空气中只剩下岡村惊讶的吐槽声。  
「你们…到底是做什么啦。人这么多，被看到怎么办。」  
「我注意了好一阵子，完全都没人看这边，安心。」  
尾崎安抚地说，同时迅速端起晃司的酒杯，占回了刚刚的便宜，才餍足地放松身体，放任自己陷进柔软的沙发中。  
这时，沉默良久的晃司忽然开口，声音轻得难以听闻。

「……所以，那算是蓄谋已久吗。」

The End

 

——————————————————————————————

 

UFO Catcher

「才傍晚就已做好酩酊大醉的准备，我们还真是…了不起。」  
从餐厅出来的时候，天色已蒙蒙黑。看着街道上逐步点亮的彩灯，晃司忽然这样喃喃自语。今天他也和尾崎相约一同喝酒，刚刚才一起吃过晚饭，现在则准备去往熟悉的酒吧。  
最近他的工作变得愈发繁重，虽然说到底也不过唱歌跳舞罢了，但随之到来的逢场作戏刻意逢迎才更是令人苦闷。……事实上，也只有和这群酒友们一同荒唐的时刻，才能勉强称得上快意了。  
「……可不像你会说的话啊，怎么啦。」  
尾崎略带轻佻的口吻，一如既往地令晃司的心情轻松起来。时值冬日，今天的尾崎穿了一件米白色的风衣，蔚蓝的围巾蓬松地挂在颈间，十足一个文艺青年。那些偷偷投来爱慕目光的女孩子，大概完全无法想象这家伙喝醉以后的恼人模样吧？明明和那家伙的装扮风格一向不同，却不知为何感到有些羡慕的晃司，在心里默默腹诽着。  
他们打打闹闹地向目的地行进着，在路人眼中，也不过两个学生模样、打扮入时的年轻男孩罢了，但却只有本人才明白，这是他们生活中难得的轻松一刻。

「吉川……你看那边。」  
尾崎忽然放慢了脚步，指向街对面的橱窗。循着他手指望过去的晃司，便看到了那个站在娃娃机前的小女孩。  
她看起来不过十岁左右，在绝大多数都是年轻男女的人流中，显得有些格格不入。她戴着很大的白色针织围巾，还顶着一只大得夸张的蝴蝶结，将那张寒风中冻得有些发白的小脸衬得愈发小巧精致，简直像只做工细致的昂贵洋娃娃。  
「真可爱啊…」晃司情不自禁地感慨着，「…但年纪未免也太小了些吧，尾崎你这家伙该不会想对这样的孩子下…啊好痛，不要打……」  
「才不是，」轻轻捶打晃司的后背，以示对他胡言乱语的惩戒，尾崎的目光却未曾从小女孩身上离开，「…我们还没吃晚餐的时候，她就已经在玩那个娃娃机了。你看她脚边…」  
晃司这才发现，女孩身旁的地面上，放着一个很大的透明塑料袋，里面装着很多布娃娃。  
「哇，她很厉害嘛……不过，为什么一副快哭了的表情呢，尾…诶，尾崎！？」  
看着不知何时已去到马路对面的尾崎，晃司无奈地叹息一声，随机也跟了上去。  
「这家伙…还是一看到可爱的女孩子，就积极得不得了呢。」

「小姐，你在烦恼些什么吗？」  
听到尾崎温柔询问的声音，女孩以警惕的眼神看向他，那警惕却在触及他清秀好看的面容时，瞬间降低了一半。  
「……我在准备给男朋友的圣诞礼物，却怎么也抓不到那个。」她指着一个卡在角落里的小鲨鱼毛绒玩具，「…他之前说想要这个的，我非要抓到不可，可是，我只剩最后一个硬币了。」  
「真是个温柔的小姐呢，你男朋友好幸福。」尾崎微笑着说，声音和眼神却不知为何变得有点落寞。他看着女孩手中映着街灯而闪闪发亮的硬币，「…我帮你试试吧，你愿意相信我吗？」  
「…也没有其他办法了，我自己绝对抓不到的……」像是下了很大决心的样子，女孩把硬币递入尾崎手中，「那就拜托你了。」

「喂，怎么回事。」  
等完一整个红灯、终于赶来的晃司，刚好看到尾崎因出手失利，而一脸苦楚地和小女孩面面相觑的模样。  
「吉川，你来得正好，我掏遍所有口袋都没找到硬币，」尾崎扯出一个略带窘迫的坏笑，「你有没有，快给我几个…」  
「搞什么啊……」虽然对尾崎的一时兴起感到迷惑，晃司还是乖乖地从大衣中掏出了硬币递给对方，「幸好之前在便利店，人家有找给我一堆来着…」  
「谢咯，」尾崎立刻兴致勃勃地再度投入与娃娃机的战役，还不忘嘴巴很坏地调侃晃司，「哇，竟然这么多，怪不得吉川你的音乐总是叮叮咚咚的……」  
「才不是因为这个……」  
在尾崎面前，晃司的反驳总是显得十分无力。

「又失败了呢……」  
在许多次尝试以后，尾崎和小女孩同时露出了泄气的表情。事实上尾崎的操作并不糟糕，只是那只小鲨鱼所处的位置的确过于刁钻了。  
「果然要请店员帮忙重新摆一下了，」苦恼地皱着眉，尾崎看向女孩，「我这么帅，而小姐你又那么可爱，我想店员应该立刻就会答应了。」  
华灯初上，他站在堆满霓虹萤火的街道中，皮肤被橱窗撒下的光衬得格外白皙，而几缕随风浮动的发丝又为他点缀了几分柔软。  
「……大哥哥的确非常帅呢。」  
小女孩呆呆地看着这样的尾崎，认同着他刚刚所说的台词，显然是被尾崎的外表所迷惑了。  
喂，你还记得你的男朋友吗……  
用不可思议的目光扫视着尾崎和小女孩，完全被遗忘在一边的晃司沉默地在心里吐着槽，终于犹犹豫豫地开了口：  
「…那个……要不我来试试吧。」

「一…次……成功……」  
目瞪口呆地看着得意地吹起口哨的晃司，尾崎的脸上漾起略带苦涩的欣慰笑容，「吉川……果然很厉害呢。」  
「……果然，那个方法可行呢。」  
晃司表情淡定地装着酷，表情却理所当然地染上了些微的得意，「…还剩几次机会，就由我来用光吧。」  
「还真是不甘心呢……」  
捡起被机器吐出的小鲨鱼，递到小女孩手中，尾崎强迫自己把视线从专心摆弄机器的晃司身上移开。  
「成功了呢，那么祝小姐你和男朋友一切顺利啊，」他展露出友善的微笑，拍了拍身高只到他腹部的女孩头顶，「已经很晚了呢，快回家去吧。」  
「嗯……」女孩恋恋不舍地看着尾崎的脸，一副十分舍不得的样子，「那…再见了，大哥哥。」  
语毕，她便拖着那个硕大的透明袋子，一步三回头地跑掉了。

「那女孩很喜欢你呢……」  
已经把剩余次数用光的晃司淡淡地感慨着。他们终于重新踏上前往酒吧的道路。  
「什么嘛，有哪个女孩不喜欢我吗？」尾崎得意地痞笑，一边搂住晃司的肩，「…她长得真的很可爱呢，对男友又好，可惜年纪太小，不然……」  
「……所以说，真的会有男生喜欢毛绒玩具吗。」晃司仿佛自言自语般地感慨着，「尾崎，你会喜欢吗。」  
「很喜欢啊。说起来我床边还挂着好几个……」  
「那……」晃司突然从大衣的口袋里掏出了什么递给尾崎，「…这个是给你的。」  
那是个小小的毛绒天鹅，又白又软，只有脖子上挂着一个小小的蓝色围巾。  
「总觉得哪里和你很像，就忍不住顺便抓出来了。」  
晃司挣开尾崎绕着他的手臂，将手送到唇边吹着热气，他的声音也因此显得有些沉闷，尾崎却清楚地听到了。  
「谢谢……」他接过那只天鹅，忽然笑得开心起来，「虽然搞不懂，天鹅什么的…但吉川你也是个对男朋友很温柔的家伙呢。」  
「……」  
晃司用匪夷所思的表情，凝视尾崎那略带邪气的笑容许久，终究还是没有吐槽出声。

The End


End file.
